


Bloody whispers

by roosanne



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M, Smut, Vampires, bastarz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosanne/pseuds/roosanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon is just a regular teen that get's dragged to a club by his best friend. However, there may be something more going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preview

Jihoon, or P.O. as his friends liked to call him, had never been to a club before. But now standing in the middle of the crowd he could see the allure. Standing in the middle of the crowd, his heart beating in rhythm with the music, the way everyone seemed to move up and down at the same time. Alcohol was flowing through his blood and he couldn't care less about the fact that he hadn't seen his best friend in over an hour. Knowing him, he was probably off with some sleazy girl he'd met here. 

He did have to admit there was something strange about the club, of course in his limited experience he couldn't determine whether or not it was really that strange. Above the dance floor there was a huge balcony, VIP only. The people who were sitting there were all beautiful, there was no doubt about it. White pale skins, perfect features and bloody red lips. Though they were incredible beautiful there was almost something alien about them. It was the kind of beauty everyone would admire from afar but would be reluctant to actually talk to. There was something eerie about the way that they kept looking down on the dance floor. Singling out a person of their liking and asking them to join them, he knew this because earlier he was addressed by a slightly panicked girl who had lost her friend. She had been asked to come upstairs but when she asked the bodyguard where she was he had said he'd never seen her before. 

Because of the amount of alcohol he had consumed he had quickly disregarded the girl. Her friend probably met some guy and had decided to ditch her friend. It seemed to happen an awful lot, everywhere around him people were dancing sexually, rubbing against each other. 

He was thirsty and decided to buy a drink at the bar, which was in a secluded area from the dance floor. Wrestling his way through the sweaty bodies of the enthusiastic dancers, he arrived at the bar. He decided to sit down to let his legs rest for a while, and was about to order when suddenly the hairs in the back of his neck stood up. A sinister feeling got over him and he felt someone move to his right. Looking up from his glass he saw the most beautiful man he'd ever seen in his life

''Hi'' 

The brown haired man spoke with an smile playing on his lips. He chuckled lightly when he saw the Jihoon's reaction. His eyes were spread wide open and his lips were slightly parted. 

''H-Hello'' Jihoon whispered back so quietly that he was sure that there was no way anyone could have heard what he'd said, but the other man just smiled again before speaking up again. 

''What are you drinking?"

Taking a little to long to react he finally decided he wanted a whiskey and the other man ordered a drink for him.

''You're not drinking?" Jihoon asked him.

''No.. not yet'' He laughed while flashing Jihoon a smile, showing of his white teeth.

There was something scary about him. He was beautiful and he seemed like a nice enough person but you could feel that you should keep your distance. Jihoon couldn't put his finger on it especially not with the amounts of alcohol he had consumed. All he knew now was that a beautiful man was buying him drinks and talking to him in that low addicting voice. 

''You know, my boss is very interested in you''  The dark haired boy spoke while leaning in slightly.

''He is? Why?'' Jihoon replied slightly surprised.

''Hmm... why don't you come on up and find out'' The man laughed again before winking at him and turning around, walking towards the stairs that let upstairs. 

Jihoon knew he shouldn't follow him. It was an incredibly bad idea and he couldn't help but think back at the girl he met earlier who had lost her friend. For a moment he sat quietly before emptied his glass began walking towards the VIP balcony.


	2. First encounters

Pushing asides several people, Jihoon made his way to the stairs. At the entrance there were these huge security guards. They looked nothing alike the beautiful people who were lounching on the balcony and looked rather nervous standing close to brown haired boy who awaited Jihoon. Suddenly feeling a rush of nervousness flow through his body he wiped his slightly sweating hands on his trousers. It was strange, normally Jihoon would be the last one to worry like this, he always smiled and even at school he just seemed to kind of muddle through without any real trouble facing him, but now he couldn't help but feel nervous. 

''Are you ready?" The pale skinned man asked him before Jihoon go up the stairs first. He simply nodded once which earned him another wide broad smile. 

To reach the balcony you had to up this winding staircase made of beautifully steel with decorated flowers. When he had entered the top of the stairs he could already look upon the balcony. In the far end there was a bar where several people were sharing drinks with each other. The rest of the room was filled up with these round couches  Right in front of him there was a couple making out with each other rather disgustingly and several of the breathtaking people looked up at Jihoon when he entered the room. One man at the bar looked at him with eyes which almost seemed to shine in the dark corner he was sitting in, and licked his lips. 

Looking behind him he wondered if there was any way he could still return. But he could already see his inviter march up the stairs and he couldn't help but feel like an wounded animal in a cage. He was sobering up and even though his mind was still foggy he began to see how surreal this situation really was. 

Pushing him aside the brown haired boy barged in the room:

''Master, I've brought him" He excitedly shouted. 

''Come on, come on'' He whispered to Jihoon as he tried to make him move his legs without touching him directly. Jihoon slowly marched foward in the direction he wanted him to go. Walking to the other corner of the room there was one couch which was only occupied by one man sitting by himself. Jihoon noticed he was sitting on some sort of a platform which located him higher than the other people so that he could look down upon the other VIP members. Walking up the black stairs that led to the couch Jihoon tried his hardest not to let his legs shake too visually. 

That was when he saw the most beautiful man he had ever seen. It was strange, it wasn't as if his beauty stood out more than the other members who were upon the balcony. He was smaller, more boyish like. His hair was pitch black and pushed of to one side, his skin was pale white and he had dark shade on his lips but more than that, his eyes were bright red. He had to be wearing some kind of contact lenses or something'  Jihoon thought to himself. And then the worst thing of all happened. The man had been looking rather bored before Jihoon entered, passively staring off into space. But when he smiled and Jihoon felt his legs wobble and was thankful for the black haired man's next words:

''Come sit down'' He gestured while still smiling brightly. 

Jihoon sat down leaving the other boy kind of awkwardly standing alone. 

''Jaehyo'' The black haired boy acknowledged him before focusing back on Jihoon. 

''Master'' Jaehyo spoke back while giving him a bow.

'Master' raised one eyebrow at Jaehyo when he still was still standing on the exact same spot.

''I-I mean I though maybe we could...  _share?"_ Jaehyo whispered the last word so silently that Jihoon had to strain his ears to hear him. He didn't see what look Jaehyo was giving because he was currently looking down onto the ground, trying to calm his nerves, but it was enough to have Jaehyo fleeing the scene but not before bowing and apologizing. 

And now they were alone. Jihoon had secretly been hoping that Jaehyo would stay. Not because he trusted him but because he didn't know this person at all. 'Master''. What kind of name was that anyway. Was he getting caught up in some kind of sick SM organization? He didn't know what to think. 

Lost in his own thought he was startled to hear a quiet voice interrupt his thoughts.

''Do you want something to drink?"

His voice sounded nice. It had a little ring to it and Jihoon immediately felt the desire to hear his voice again.Not knowing how to answer he just nodded while still avoiding eye contact. Did he have to call him 'master' too now? It was quiet for a moment while his company mixed him a drink on the table in front of them. When he was finished he turned around and handed Jihoon the drink.

''So.. what's your name?''

''J-Jihoon.. b-but my friends call me P.O...'' He stuttered back. Gathering his courage he asked: "W-What is your name?"

The other boy laughed as if he wasn't used to direct questions. And he probably wasn't Jihoon observed as he glanced around him. The way Jaehyo had treated him and he couldn't help but notice that even though everybody had been looking at him when he entered, that now everybody was ignoring the couple as if they weren't present in the room at all. 

''Ukwon,'' Another smile. "You can call me Ukwon.'' 

There was another silence and Jihoon felt slightly uncomfortable so he took a big sip from his drink before Ukwon continued:

''So you come here often?'' 

''No it's my first time... sir?'' He mentally slapped himself. Ukwon didn't even look that much older than him. It was just the whole atmosphere that made him act this crazy. Luckily Ukwon gladly laughed out loud. Jihoon decided that he liked that laugh. A lot. 

"You don't need to call me sir! Do I look that old?"

''N-no! You're right, sorry, You're probably not that much older than me''' Jihoon laughed.

''Well... So what do you do in your every day live?" Ukwon asked him, stretching his arm out on the couch, carefully not touching Jihoon.

''Ah.. I'm a student.''

''Oh a college student!'' 

''Y-yeah!' Jihoon laughed awkwardly. He didn't know exactly why he lied, he just knew that he didn't want this conversation to end, not yet. Ukwon's presence was drowning him in and he felt more comfortable by the second.

"What do you do?" he asked the only logically question to come next. 

''Actually I'm butcher'' Ukwon chuckled. A butcher? Jihoon thought to himself. There was no way someone who is just a simple butcher could be an obviously well respected VIP member. He was obviously involved in something sketchy and Jihoon knew that he should probably be leaving know. It was just that at the moment he couldn't give two shits if Ukwon was some kind of drug lord. Besides he felt safe here with Ukwon leaning so close to him that he could feel the heat radiating from his skin. 

''That is .. cool'' He didn't really know how to react to a profession like that.

''No not really'' Ukwon laughed. "It was a family business, and since my father has died the honor now falls upon me.'' 

''Oh.. I'm sorry''

Ukwon seemed taken back for a second. Raising his eyebrows whilst thoroughly searching Jihoon's face before answering:

''Don't be. It was a long time ago. Besides he was an ass.''

Ukwon looked away but not before Jihoon saw something flash in his eyes which he assumed was pain. Before his mind could even wrap its head around the idea his body had already moved and suddenly he was holding Ukwon's hand. and was whispering:

''You don't have to say that...''

Ukwon froze completely. He looked at Jihoon, studying so hard that it looked he was searching for something and Jihoon began to panic that he may not have what he was looking for. Then he intertwined their fingers and said:

''Jihoon, please do me a favor''

''W-what is it?'' Jihoon asked nervously, feeling his stomach tighten at the sound of his name on Ukwon's lips.

''Come home with me.''


	3. Take me to church

_Take me to church_   
_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_   
_I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_   
_Offer me that deathless death_   
_Good God, let me give you my life_

_╳_

 

Ukwon raised from his seat, still locking his eyes with Jihoon. That's when he heard the sound of faint shuffling behind him and when he looked behind him he saw that every person in the room had stood up. They were all standing looking down at the floor and Jihoon realized this was because of Ukwon. That was the kind of power he behold, the respect he had earned by doing... God knows what. 

He was distracted from his thoughts when a hand appeared in his eyesight. Ukwon was looking down on him and had reached out his hand, his face was black although Jihoon could swear he could see some kind of plea in his eyes. He knew what would happen if he took that hand. Well to be honest, he didn't know but he could make up a pretty good guess. Ukwon would take him to his home and Jihoon would offer his body to him. He knew he shouldn't but it was as if he had been carrying this moment with him all of his life. As if this was somehow destined to happen and he was so allured by Ukwon that he knew it would pointless to fight it. He would rather face the dangers that this decision carried with it than live his whole life not knowing what it might have been. 

Taking his hand Ukwon raised him to his feet, smiling broadly. God that smile made his knees feel weak, he was so beautiful. Not giving him a chance to change his mind, Ukwon dragged him down the platform while Jihoon couldn't help but notice that the room was completely silent. None of the VIP members moved even an inch, he'd never seen anything like it, it was almost surreal. 

Taking a backdoor Jihoon had felt to notice they walked down a stairs in a pitch dark hall and Jihoon was glad he had Ukwon's hand to guide him. The other boy didn't even seem to be bothered by the dark as they made their way down the stairs. When Ukwon opened the door, the street lights pinched Jihoon's eyes and it took him a while before his eyes had adjusted. A fancy car was already waiting for them outside and Ukwon hold the door open for Jihoon. It was big on the inside though it was secluded from the driver so that they were truly alone once Ukwon had shut the door. 

At first there was a silence, neither of them spoke as they drove into night. Jihoon noticed that though the car was big enough for 3 persons Ukwon sat so close that their legs were touching, making it hard for him to concentrate. The warmth of Ukwon radiated against his skin, for some reason he hadn't been expecting the heath. Ukwon seemed like one of those persons who were cold, until you had warmed them with your own body skin. But he was warm and real. Ukwon casually laid his hand on Jihoon's knee and he could feel his breath hitch. His heart was beating so fast by such a simple touch that he feared Ukwon could hear him as his tumb drew circles on his knee. He knew the other boy was watching him, he could feel the stare on him. But for some reason he was scared to face him, scared of what would happen though it was probably everything he desired and more. Tired of waiting Ukwon grabbed Jihoon's chin with his other hand and forced him to face him. He looked in his eyes and Jihoon could see his eyes were darkened by lust. Faster than his mind could follow he felt warmth on his lips. Softly at first as if they were trying him out, then a light movement. Jihoon felt frozen as soft lips caressed him until the movements became more urgent and he completely gave himself over.

Moaning into his mouth they moved their lips against each other. Slowly he could feel Ukwon's leg move up his leg and Jihoon groaned, begging him to move closer to his erection that was already straining against his tight pants. That was when the car suddenly came to a stop and Ukwon detached himself from the younger boy. 

''I could take you right here and now'' He whispered into the other boy's ear as he softly bit his earlobe. Jihoon bit his lip trying to bite back his moan but failing miserably. 

''Is this your first time?'' Jihoon nodded. He realized how unexperienced he was. Ukwon seemed to have enough experience and for a moment he feared that this might be a turn off for him. But Ukwon just moaned loudly in response, content with his answer. 

''Then we can't do this here'' Taking Jihoon's hand without asking this time, he dragged him out of the car. Without saying another word to the driver he opened the gate to what Jihoon assumed was his house. Well technically it wasn't a house.

''A church?" He asked astonished.

''Formally, yes'' Ukwon answered as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Opening the heavy doors he dragged him inside. It was beautiful decorated from the inside. Moonlight shone through the beautiful stained glass, the wands were decorated with deep green garments. On the ceiling hung chandeliers and the floor was made of wooden shelves. Jihoon didn't have long to admire all the splendor as Ukwon quickly dragged him to a room in the back. The room was only filled with a king size bed where Jihoon was roughly pushed upon. Ukwon didn't waste any time and immediately climbed upon him straddling his waist while he attacked his lips once again. Grinding against his erection Jihoon was a mess. He felt two small hands raise him up to sitting position while his t-shirt was pulled over his head and Ukwon took of his own upper clothing.

Jihoon couldn't help but feel self conscious. He had been a lot bigger when he was younger, and because he was bullied because of it he had always been insecure about his body. And now when he was looking at Ukwon, whose body looked absolutely perfect and delicious he couldn't help but wondering if Ukwon was somehow disappointed. 

''Beautiful'' Ukwon whispered as his hands moved from Jihoon's shoulder al the way to his belly button. One hand stopped at his pink nipple softly pinching it. Jihoon threw his hand back and moaned loudly. Ukwon chuckled and moved his face down to suck on it. Jihoon wounded his hands in the black hair of the older man while he could feel his nipple being lightly bit on. He groaned and grind his hips against Ukwon, desperately trying to feel more friction. Happily complying to his need, Ukwon palmed him lightly.

''Ukwon, please!'' Jihoon moaned in a higher voice than he usually had.

''Fuck, I'm not going to hold back longer.'' Ukwon muttered to himself. 

He moved off of the younger boy who made a whining sound at the loss of touch. The older boy ignored him and pushed him back on the bed. Taking off the Jihoon's pants by unbuttoning terrible slow and laying kisses on his chest. And before Jihoon knew it he was completely naked, too lost in the sensation to feel embarrassed. Ukwon moved back off of the bed to get something from a cabinet. 

''Turn around'' Jihoon heard the voice demand.

Deciding to give himself completely to Ukwon, he complied. Behind him he felt the bed shift as Ukwon moved back on it. Ghostly fingers roamed over his body eventually stopping at his bottom. He groaned when a finger entered him.

''Shhhh'' Ukwon whispered. ''You will feel better soon, I promise'' 

And he did. Soon his pain turned into pleasure. And when he was fully prepared he felt Ukwon get himself ready. Slowly he felt Ukwon enter him as his eyes began to tear from pain. It was less painful than he had imagined because of Ukwon's preparations but it still hurt a lot.

''Are you okay, love?'' Ukwon asked from behind him. Jihoon nodded and Ukwon began with a slowly pace. As had happened with the fingers, slowly began feeling pleasure and his lust sparked. 

''Faster, please!'' Jihoon moaned and Ukwon immediately reacted. And soon they were lost in each other. In the middle Ukwon suddenly pulled out and Jihoon groaned at the loss of contact. Faster than he could have imagined he was pushed on his back and Ukwon had entered him again. If his mind had been clear he might have noticed than the movements were impossibly fast. 

Their faces were close as they looked into each others eyes. Ukwon moved his head down and began kissing his neck. Jihoon moaned his name louder. He was close and somehow he could feel Ukwon was too. It felt better than anything he had ever imagined. Was sex always like this? It was more than just the physical contact, it was as if he could see into Ukwon's mind. It was a dark place and he could feel the loneliness pour out of the boy. Always alone, always having to live up to expectations he didn't want to comply to. And the loneliness again, so alone.  _'Not anymore'_ Jihoon thought and as if Ukwon could feel the thought he moaned while he licked his neck

''U-Ukwon a-ah I'm .. I'm going-'' Jihoon tried to bring out. And just when he felt his stomach tighten, he felt two sharp teeth pierce his skin.


	4. Amen

In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene  
Only then I am human  
Only then I am clean  
Ooh oh. Amen. Amen. Amen  
╳

Coming down it was almost possible to ignore the discomfort at his neck. His body moved around as he tightened his legs around Ukwon's waist and moaned his name. That was when he felt the pain. ''Ukwon'' He moaned again, though this time not from pleasure but from pain. 

''U-Ukwon'' He tried again as he wounded his fingers in his black hair to push him of him. But the other man wouldn't even bulge. He was strong, incredibly strong. In reaction he just grabbed Jihoon's wrist and pushed his arms on the bed. 

''Ukwon,  _please"_ He tried again. 

''Ukwon'' He gasped. ''You-you don't have to do this'' He was beginning to feel weaker and weaker. Ukwon didn't even have to hold his hands down anymore, he could feel it was almost too tiring to raise them to try to escape. ' _Oh god, I'm going to die'_ Jihoon desperately thought. 

''Ukwon please'' He pleaded once again. ''It's  _me''_ he could faintly hear his voice, as if it was coming from far away. ''Jihoon'' He whispered his own name one last night. Maybe for the last time forever. It didn't hurt anymore, honestly he didn't even feel anything really. The world was becoming darker and darker and it was difficult to keep his eyes open. If this wasn't the case, he might have noticed that the other man had let go of his neck and was now gasping for air. 

''Jihoon! Jihoon,  _please_ please wake up, oh god no'' He could someone hear his name. Annoying. He was tired and wanted to sleep, couldn't he just be left alone?

''Jihoon! Please don't make me do it! I can't! I won't!'' He could hear someone let out a scream of agony. It was silent after that. Finally Jihoon thought. He didn't even feel his arms and legs anymore. His body was slowly checking out and it felt wonderful. That was when he felt his lips being pushed open. Some sort of fluid entered his mouth. Water? No it was thicker. It tasted like nothing he had ever have before. He felt his arms move out of nowhere and grab the source that was giving the substance to him. Grabbing on to what seemed to be an wrist he pulled the hand closer and sucked harder. 

''Careful sweetheart'' He heard a voice murmur. A hand caressed his hair. Too soon the hand pulled away. He felt better, stronger. But he was still so very tired. A blanket was placed on his naked body. 

Jihoon groaned. Where was he? Opening his eyes he could see an unfamiliar room. But he wasn't alone, his eyes focused on a person sitting on the side of the bed with his hand in his hands. Oh. right. His mind was still fuzzy and it was hard to remember exactly what had happened the night before. 

''Ukwon?'' He whispered.

''I'm so sorry, I'm so,  _so_ sorry'' he murmured back. 

Jihoon felt different. Stronger. Thirsty. He grabbed his throat. 

''Ýou must be thirsty'' Ukwon looked behind him. 

''D-Do you have a glass of water?'' 

''Not that kind of thirsty'' Ukwon whispered so silently Jihoon was surprised he could make out what he was saying. 

Turning back Ukwon and Jihoon looked each other in the eyes. Ukwon looked beautiful, he was still naked and his body was lit with the different colors that came through the stained glass. Moving closer he sat next to Jihoon. 

''You must hate me, but you need to feed'' He whispered. With his nail he scratched open his neck so that blood poured out of it and Jihoon immediately knew what he meant. Leaping forward he attacked the wound and sucked a considerable amount of blood  out. 

Ukwon moaned in discomfort. ''Slowly please, love'' and Jihoon tried his best to held back. Somehow this felt even stronger than when they had sex, it was even more intimate. He could almost feel Ukwon's mind and his mind slowly put together. He could feel Ukwon's loneliness and it welcomed Jihoon's light. When he felt content he pulled away. 

For a moment they were silent. Ukwon looked at Jihoon ashamed, ready to be lashed at every moment. Jihoon felt like he should be angry, that he should be full of questions. He just wasn't. He didn't feel angry nor did he have a lot of questions. He was like Ukwon now, he didn't know exactly what that meant but he would be with Ukwon from now on and that would be enough. That was why Ukwon raised his eyebrows and looked at Jihoon shocked when he leaned forward and kissed Ukwon on the lips. 

''Y-you don't have to do that'' He whispered

''I want to'' Jihoon simply answered.

''No you don't. Not when you find out what I have done.'' The black haired boy murmured. 

''I know.'' Jihoon spoke back. 

''No you don't!'' Ukwon yelled as he stood up from the bed. ''I'm a monster! And now you are one too. All thanks to me you will be damned. Eternally, with no way out!'' Jihoon didn't know how to describe it but it was like he could feel Ukwon's thought. Everything he didn't speak out openly, he could sense it. He could feel his regret and his anger. But above all he could feel his love. 

Jihoon reached out to him and pulled him back on the bed so that Ukwon was straddling him. They were still both naked, but it wasn't sexual . It was just being close to each other that was enough. 

''Why me?'' It was the only question he was dying to ask, it had been since the beginning. 

''I-I don't know. I saw you walk in and somehow I just knew.. I didn't mean for this to happen, I promise! Well.. okay I did at first but not when I actually talked to you.'' He murmured. ''And touched you''' he whispered the last part. 

''So why did you do it?'' 

''I - I.. I got so lost in you and when the thought popped up that I could have you.. forever.. I just .. I don't know why this is happening!'' Ukwon spoke back, but Jihoon could sense there was something he was trying to hide. It took some time to get passed the barriers Ukwon had put up but then he found it: ' _soul mates'_

''W-why do you think that?'' Jihoon asked, feeling slightly awkward. 

''I have fed on other vampires before.''

''And?'' Jihoon questioned, feeling irrational jealous. 

''And it is never like that.''

Never?'' He questioned feeling a lot better.

''Never.''

''So what does that mean?" He asked. ''F-For us, I mean'' He stuttered. 

''Well.. simply put?''

Jihoon nodded. 

''That you are mine and I am yours?"' Ukwon offered. 

''Forever?'' 

''Forever.'' 


End file.
